Paintballs are used as projectiles to target an opponent in a simulated wargame. Paintballs are fired from compressed air operated guns and can travel at high velocities, requiring users to wear eye protection. Additionally, the high velocity of the paint balls can result in pain when a person is hit, often resulting in welts on the person's body. Paintball games are often played in fields and in wooded areas, away from populated areas, so that bystanders and property is not inadvertently hit by errant paintballs. Also, the equipment (paintballs, guns, safety glasses) can be expensive and should only be used by qualified adults.
It would be beneficial to provide paintballs that can be hand thrown by children, and that will not cause pain upon contact. It would also beneficial to provide paintballs that can be thrown and break on impact, but also survive shipping, making them more commercially viable.